


【拳愿】【雷庵x王马】《斗鱼》（pwp）

by Cate0520



Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga), 拳愿奥米茄, 拳愿阿修罗
Genre: Asphyxiation, Deepthroating, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Scar Licking, Sex, Sex in a call, Urination, 乳头爱抚, 口交, 失禁, 性窒息, 插入式性爱, 深喉, 舔伤疤, 通话中做爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate0520/pseuds/Cate0520
Summary: “想象如何杀死对方，可能是彼此所能获得的最终极的性高潮。”
Relationships: Kure Raian & Tokita Ohma, 吴雷庵&十鬼蛇王马
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	【拳愿】【雷庵x王马】《斗鱼》（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K'Rokata](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=K%27Rokata).



接受心脏移植手术之后，王马的胸口留下了一道触目惊心的疤痕。

那是死亡留下的痕迹，是涅槃归来的证明。每当王马在面对镜子时，他的目光总是会自然而然地落在那道疤痕上，然后思绪旋即陷入遥远的回溯，想起自己是怎么在渐弱的呼吸中失去意识，又是怎么在渐强的心泵中睁开双眼。

那道疤痕嵌得极深，深到王马仅凭想象就能猜到那场移植手术有多复杂；那道疤痕生得刺眼，刺眼到王马并不希望将那伤疤示于诸人。

所以在回归大众视野之后，他总是将自己裹得极严，将那伤疤好好地藏了起来，就连山下一夫未尝得以一睹。当然，他也并没有打算把那伤疤展示给山下一夫看，毕竟如果被他看到了，他肯定又要忍不住拿掉眼镜抹眼泪。

但是——

“喂！王马！来做爱吧！”

白发男人笑眯眯地发出了做爱邀请。直言不讳的性需求配上他那张狰狞暴戾的脸，比起求欢，更像是要吃人。

“好啊，来做爱。”

尽管男人的求欢毫无情感酝酿，王马却恰恰喜欢这种简单直白。将碍事的贴身衣物脱下来扔到一边，王马张开双臂，将自己的裸体毫无保留地展示在男人面前，包括他一直以来都尽可能掩盖住的那道发黑的疤。

只要看到那道疤，那个名为吴雷庵的男人就会像闻到血的鲨鱼一样陷入疯狂，当然本身「十鬼蛇王马」这一存在就已经够他兴奋几个回合了。而王马也以此为乐，他喜欢看雷庵为他疯狂的样子。

于他人的场合，疤痕是秘密；于爱人的场合，疤痕是情趣。

狡猾的撩拨和挑逗的情话在此时此刻全都显得赘余。看到王马不假思索地献出赤裸的身体回应邀请，雷庵伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，旋即撕掉衣服一个虎扑将全身的重量压了上去。那种犹如饿虎扑食的冲撞王马在竞技场上见识了无数次，往往在这种情境下他都会以铜墙铁壁之姿抗下对方接近千N的冲击力，不过这种防御在床上肉搏的场合就显得没必要了，对方是他的爱人，这种来势汹汹的爱意他只需要稳稳接受就好。

于是王马放任雷庵将他整个人按倒在床上，双肩也被他紧紧抓着钳在掌心。王马瞥了瞥肩头那只指甲几乎快要嵌进皮肉里的手，随后忍不住冲着雷庵翻了个白眼。

“臭小鬼，下手有点分寸。”

听到王马的警告，雷庵反而快活地笑出声，指尖的力量也变得更重了些。“可你不就是喜欢这种疼痛感吗？婊子。”说罢，雷庵俯下身吻上王马的唇。

坦白说，雷庵的吻技真的差劲无比。没有收放有度的唇齿碰撞，难舍难分的双舌交缠，只有尖锐的牙齿凌虐着内壁，彼此的舌尖在口腔剑拔弩张。雷庵吻得实在是太过粗暴，以至于王马有时真的担心自己的嘴会被面前这个野蛮人给吻得皮开肉绽。

然而雷庵刚才的确是说出了不争的事实——

他喜欢吴雷庵在做爱时带给他的疼痛感。

因此在雷庵的手慢慢滑向他的胸肌，并且毫不留情地掐了一把乳头的时候，王马并没有条件反射地去往雷庵的脑袋来一记爆捶，而是隐忍地皱起眉头，把脸别到一边泄出一个低声的喘息。

在竞技场上披荆斩棘的「阿修罗」到了床上也不过如此。“只是奶头被掐就爽成这样，那我咬上去你岂不是要爽到失神？”淫言秽语并非虚张声势，说到做到的雷庵下一秒便瞄准另外那颗失宠的乳头张开嘴咬了上去。当然，这次他有注意分寸，毕竟他也不想这一口再把王马那可怜的乳头给咬下来。

可就是这样的收敛对王马来说才是更加残忍的折磨。直接的痛感能以最快的速度化作快感传递到他的神经，而雷庵的收敛则意味着他接下来要被迫忍受他那口尖牙在他的乳头上落下时轻时重的啃咬亲吻，同时还要承受雷庵那只坏爪子带来的恶趣味抠掐。疼痛感转化为瘙痒感一点一点刺激着神经，十鬼蛇王马正在被蚕食着。

如今穿个贴身T恤乳头总是会被磨蹭得激凸，都是这个恶魔害的。

然而乳头的啃咬仅仅是前菜而已。等到两颗乳头被吸得饱胀水亮，雷庵那条灵巧的舌头又悄悄转战他处，只留双手像揉面团儿一样把玩王马那两块丰满紧实的胸肉，任那两颗深红色的乳头在挤出指缝与掐得变形间沉沦。

“你他妈……有完没完……够了……”埋在胸口亵玩的雷庵的确给王马带来了源源不断的快感，但是苦苦维持的理智又让王马不禁对这种亵玩产生了等量的反感，这样下去他早晚会变得只靠乳头就能射，而他不希望自己看起来像个被玩奶子就能潮吹的骚母狗。

可是顽劣的小男孩怎么可能会轻易顺了他的意。舌头贴着皮肤顺着肌肉线游离，从前锯肌到腹直肌，最后又回到心口，王马目不转睛地盯着雷庵的一举一动，发现他的舔舐渐渐停了下来。王马一瞬间心生疑惑，但又马上趁机抓住雷庵的头发准备让他那颗脑袋远离自己的胸口。谁成想，雷庵这时猛地抬起头，瞪着他的眼睛再次露出那种令人毛骨悚然的坏笑。

大事不妙。

“混蛋……呃……！”昂起头泄出一声叫喊，王马不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，与此同时抓着雷庵头发的那只手也软绵绵地滑向肩头，他怎么也没想到面前这个混球有一天竟然会把G点开发的位置算计到了他的疤痕上。

王马的强烈反应让雷庵十分满意。舌苔缓缓磨过伤疤留下一道道湿痕，时而又落下几个软绵绵的亲吻，雷庵仔仔细细地用唇描摹着那道丑陋的伤疤，就像是在战士在呵护他心爱的勋章。而雷庵一反常态的细碎亲吻也让王马口中不断发出难以自抑的呻吟，那呻吟实在是太过色情，以至于雷庵忍不住分了神，故意在亲吻时冷不防将视线再度转移，恶趣味地观察起王马闭着眼沉溺其中的淫荡表情。

“你看起来很享受嘛。”

雷庵的话令陷在欲望泥沼中的王马瞬间清醒过来。一睁眼便撞上恶魔那双黑色的眼瞳，王马不由自主地绷紧了身体，他感觉自己的肉体仿佛正在被那目光强奸着。

亲吻、舔舐、吮吸、啃咬……先前种种爱抚都变得苍白黯淡，对王马而言，雷庵的目光此时就像一把锋利的刀，正残忍地剖开他的身体，将他潜藏在高傲之下的卑猥与淫态一点一点地挖出来示人。

面对如此侵犯性的眼神，竞技场上无所畏惧的「阿修罗」根本毫无招架之力。

他开始想要逃了。

于是王马再次抬起了手。这次他没有去拽雷庵的头发，而是当着面直接一掌扣上他的头将他从自己胸前推开。

“哈？”

王马没有理会小男孩的疑惑，随口冷冰冰地甩下一句“不想做了”之后，他自顾自地按着雷庵的头将他赶到一边，自己则打算离开这个束手无策的性之战场。

“看来你还是没有搞清楚自己的位置，十鬼蛇王马。”

只是听到句尾语气的细微变化，王马便意识到自己好像惹祸上身了。肌肉记忆让他在下一秒防住了瞄准腕部的突袭，却没能拦下迎面而上的爪钳。本以为能够点到为止的王马，又被雷庵以同样的方式扣着头颅按回床上。

“你的不配合成功惹到我了，所以现在你必须要接受惩罚。”

雷庵的发言就像一个气呼呼的小朋友。望着他那张突然阴沉凝重的脸，王马并没有感受到震慑，反而觉得有些可爱。

惩罚？这个小鬼头还能怎么惩罚？SM吗？

王马开始好奇雷庵会搞什么花样。为了配合“惩罚”，王马甚至乖乖将双手交叠举过头顶，任雷庵将其钳在掌心，眼神也随之露出一丝挑衅。

现在雷庵是真生气了。

“马上你就笑不出来了，婊子。”

又是熟悉的危险笑容。雷庵再度将脸埋进王马的胸膛，这次他的目光依旧落在了那枚男子汉的“勋章”上。雷庵张开嘴，他并没有打算像刚才那样落下亲吻，而是不假思索地，朝着那道疤痕咬了下去。

这家伙——？！

看到雷庵露出牙齿的刹那，王马的脸上露出了前所未有的惊恐，然而这种惊恐很快就因突然断片儿的大脑而变得一片混乱。痛楚化作快感直刺神经，一声破碎的叫喊后，王马眯着眼睛弓起身体，阴茎伴着剧烈的震颤一股一股地射了精。

恍恍惚惚间，王马仿佛有种被雷庵一口咬了心脏的错觉。

雷庵缓缓松开口挺起身，看着自己在王马心脏位置留下的那圈瘀着血的牙印，他内心并没有产生丝毫的负罪感，反而感到快活无比，甚至有些懊悔，懊悔没能咬得再狠一点儿。

当然如果咬太狠把心头肉给撕下来就不好了。

“嚯，这就射啦？你也太逊了。”雷庵饶有兴趣地打量着王马染上精液的胸口，又低头看了看自己的肉体，果不其然刚才的那几股射精也波及到了他身上。“竟然一下子射这么多，你也太骚了吧！”雷庵阴阳怪气地嘲讽着，顺手抹了一把小腹，将手指上沾染的精液擦在了王马脸上。

“嘶……”

手指不偏不倚被咬个正着，王马的反抗令雷庵惊异，紧接着他脸上又流露出意外的惊喜。大概是出于报复心理，王马在雷庵手指贴上脸颊的刹那歪头一口咬了上去，然凶恶的咬合之下，他又在用舌头舔着雷庵的指尖，将那上面的残液舔得干干净净。

实际上雷庵对这种疼痛并无感觉，只是王马在露出的那种凌厉中带着得意的眼神实在是太过可爱，让他的阴茎忍不住又硬了几分。

这场迷你的报复仅仅持续了几分钟，期间并没有遭到任何打断，直到王马主动松开嘴，雷庵才将那几根手指从湿滑的口腔里拿出来。“很好，还活着。”雷庵翻来覆去地看了看手上那段连续的牙印，然后笑嘻嘻地弯下腰将中指上的那环殷红色的瘀血贴到王马面前。“而且订婚戒指都省了。”

王马没想到自己这一口还能被曲解成这种奇怪的含义，但是更奇怪的是他竟然get到了这种诡异的浪漫。“疯子。”语气依旧冷淡，不过王马的眼神明显柔了几分，看样子这次雷庵的情话并没有翻车。

“所以现在该轮到疯子爽爽了。”

好吧，动情不过一秒钟。听到雷庵的预告，王马刚刚软下来的心顿时又紧了起来。明明在面对刺过来的白刃时都能泰然自若，面对雷庵顶过来的肉刃时他却满脑子只想着闪躲。“躲什么？你不是最爱这个了吗？”这次雷庵并不打算再和王马玩打架调情，因此他在王马意欲反抗前就抢先一步往前挪了身体压上锁骨，用自己勃起许久的阴茎撞开嘴唇顶进王马的口腔里。

“先说好，这玩意儿可不能咬，敢下口我就杀了你。”

王马挑衅地翻了个白眼，听雷庵这么一说，他倒真有点儿咬断嘴里那话儿的想法。雷庵也看出了王马的小心思，于是他旋即用双手撑住床头开始晃动腰肢，将那张撑满的嘴当作小穴一般抽插顶撞，彻底断了王马的大胆念想。

瞳孔骤然缩小，口腔中扩散的腥臊味令王马的喉咙深处不由得产生呕吐感，然而这种呕吐感下一秒旋即淹没在了密集的冲撞中。下巴被精囊拍得通红，嘴角被阴茎插得涎液外涌，被迫撑到极限的下颌骨几乎随时都要脱臼……这种凌辱式的口交对王马来说无疑是酷刑。于是他抬起双手抓上雷庵的胯，同时绷紧手臂的肌肉准备将面前这个混蛋的臭鸡巴从自己嘴里拔出来。

感受到胯部的阻力，雷庵随即低头望去。发现王马正皱着眉头试图将他那个上下扭动的胯从自己面前挪走后，他赶忙抽手抓上王马的头发，将他的脸猛地按向自己的根部。

这下王马的鼻口彻底没入雷庵根部的阴毛，他嘴里的阴茎也得以向更深处探索，铃口直抵脆弱的喉咙壁。 “反抗什么？这不是你最喜欢吃的东西吗？”雷庵质问着，按住王马的头让龟头抵着喉咙壁开始绕圈磨蹭。

“唔唔……！”阴毛深处的浓重味道扑鼻而来，王马抬起眼恶狠狠地瞪了一下那张欠扁的笑脸，但是伴随着喉咙里的那根阴茎轻一下重一下地磨蹭，龟头的褶皱轻轻刮着内壁，王马的眼睛又情不自禁地眯成两道缝，目光随之变得迷离。喉咙配合着挤压着湿润的龟头，舌头本能地舔着突出的肉筋，就连嘴唇都忍不住恋恋不舍地收紧……大概是王马意外捕捉到了口交的乐趣，最终撑在雷庵胯骨上的双手渐渐失了力量，软绵绵地贴着他的腿滑了下来。而这无异于是一种默许，一种让雷庵可以为所欲为的默许，所以雷庵在王马松手的下一刻便赶紧抓着他的头发快速插了几下，然后让阴茎抵着喉咙壁跳动着射了精。

精液带来的黏稠感令人不适，但王马还是好好地把它咽进了肚子里。握着阴茎将龟头上残留的精液蹭在王马脸上，看着王马的喉结随吞咽而活动，雷庵又忍不住粗暴地捧着他的脸颊往上掰，以便他眯起眼睛检查王马有没有把它的精液乖乖喝下去。

“一滴不剩，看来你很喜欢喝这个嘛。”

“去死，混蛋。”王马低声骂着，抽手将那双臭爪子从自己脸上拿开。

“那你还把混蛋的精液都喝了！变态。”雷庵又开始了他的阴阳怪气，与此同时他稍微挪了挪身体，将目标瞄准在王马的下三路。“现在我要操你的骚穴了。”

就像是条件反射一般，察觉到雷庵意图的王马本能地撑着床抬起腿朝着他的太阳穴发起重踢。这种突袭对雷庵而言不过是班门弄斧，说时迟那时快，雷庵出手抓住了那条踢向太阳穴的腿，并且顺势借着踢击的动力将王马整个人翻转过来，从而让他将小穴完全暴露在灯光下。

“WOW！”伴着一声流氓哨，雷庵再次将自己的重量压在王马身上，龟头自然而然贴上微张的穴口。感受到后方传来的火热触感，王马使劲浑身解数在雷庵的身下挣扎，最后甚至压着声音瞪着雷庵警告了一句“还没扩张”。然而这种话并不会让雷庵产生怜悯，反而会让他更加兴奋——毕竟，他是个疯子嘛。

“扩张什么？不是早就操松了吗？”双手抓着臀瓣用拇指扒开穴口，看到穴口内露出的些许媚肉，雷庵咧开嘴暗暗笑了几声，然后急不可耐将自己再次勃起的阴茎对准穴口硬生生挤了进去。

“嘀嘀嘀嘀——！”

这电话来的可真他妈巧。

刚刚没入龟头的结合因突兀的电话铃而中断。“妈的……”笑容忽然消失，被来电扰了兴致的雷庵顿时黑下脸，说着就要抡起拳头砸烂放在床头柜上的那部响个不停的手机——不过他这次留了个心眼儿。攥紧的拳头悬在空中，雷庵微微侧身凑上去定睛一看，发现来电显示上是“老熟人”的名字，刚才还气得牙痒痒的魔人转眼又变得喜笑颜开。

“嚯，是山下一夫的电话。”

果不其然，雷庵话音刚落，王马那只攥着床单的右手便朝着床头柜突刺而来。雷庵自然是有所防备，一手将王马的右臂死死压在床上，一手轻轻松松捞起手机拿到面前，雷庵看了看来电显示又看了看王马那张气急败坏的脸，笑得无比猖狂。

“给我挂掉！！！”

“不-要♡”

魔人按下了接通键，随后将手机贴到耳边。

“喂，有何贵干啊，山下一夫？”

“诶？？？雷庵先生？？？”人在公司的山下一夫愣了一下，盯着屏幕检查了好几次才确定自己没有拨错号。“你现在是和王马先生在一起吗？”

“是啊，在一起呢。”

各种意义上的在一起。

雷庵边说边歪头朝着王马做了个挑衅的鬼脸。王马的眼神里满是杀意，奈何他现在只能被迫噤声，还要忍受后穴传来的异物感——雷庵的龟头已经卡在那里十几分钟了。

“啊……听起来你们似乎在忙，那我还是先挂断吧，不打扰你们了！”雷庵轻松的口气让山下心中产生一种说不上来的微妙感，那听起来像是炫耀，又像是在警告。

“别挂断啊，那家伙现在闲得很。”雷庵说着开了免提把手机丢到枕边，顺便还贱兮兮地抽了一下王马的屁股。

那声“啪”足够响亮，响亮到电话那头的山下一夫都惊了一下，思索了很久那到底是什么声音。

雷庵在屁股上打的那一下直接王马吓得缩紧肩胛打了个激灵。“我杀了你！”王马扭过头瞪着雷庵动了动嘴唇，用口型传达出自己的震怒。认出口型的雷庵并没有笑嘻嘻地骂回去，反而放开了王马的右手，任他在短暂的迟疑后抬手摸向枕边的手机。

这个混蛋竟然会这么好心？

才怪嘞。

一声气息不稳的叫喊刺入耳膜，山下握着手机愣在原地呆若木鸡，眨了好几下眼睛后才慌慌张张追问：“王马先生你怎么了？！”

雷庵虚情假意的仁慈不过是在预示着变本加厉的蹂躏。“嘿，哥们儿，你还好吧？”雷庵皱着眉头表现出一脸的担忧，双手掐着王马的双臂又朝自己的位置扯了扯，好让刚才猛地挺进去的阴茎插得再深一些。

“我……没事……”

凌乱的发丝下是汗湿的脸，王马重重地呼吸着，咬紧牙忍住喉咙里欲泄的喘息。这种忍耐对雷庵来说可太扫兴了，于是他不再藏着掖着，索性在用龟头探索到深处的前列腺之后便扯着王马的胳膊开始了他的横冲直撞。

“王马先生……”山下听出王马急促的呼吸声，这让他更加担心了。“你现在在哪？需不需要我过去帮忙——”

“别过来！！！呃啊……”失声惊呼的瞬间，王马忍不住泄出一声颤抖的呻吟，紧接着一头栽倒在湿乎乎的枕头里，任雷庵像驯服牲口一样扯着手臂在他的小穴里恣意驰骋。

「马」不就是用来骑的吗？

两颗沉甸甸的精囊不停地撞着会阴，粗壮的阴茎混着淫液插着脆弱的小穴，雷庵似乎毫不介意将他们性爱的声音以ASMR的方式放给山下一夫听，他甚至觉得说不定山下一夫还能被这声音刺激到颅内高潮。

“呜……”王马将整张脸埋在枕头里，看样子是想用这种方式压抑呻吟，然而却杯水车薪。手臂快要脱臼的痛感被汹涌激荡的快感所掩盖，他又开始觉得脑袋晕乎乎的了——他能感受到阴茎上凸显的肉筋是怎样残忍地磨过他的内襞，饱胀的龟头又是怎样调皮地亲吻着他的G点，他甚至能感觉到穴肉正在被那根阴茎操到外翻。一切感受过于清晰，以至于王马有种正在被侵犯大脑的幻觉。

“王马先生……？”

“你先……挂电话……”

“可是……”

“给我挂电话……！”

突然炸耳的沙哑嘶吼吓得山下差点把手机扔了出去。“好好好我这就挂掉……诶。”手忙脚乱地接住飞出去的手机，山下刚想挂断电话，却发现对方早已提前“通话终了”。

“王马先生……”

山下望着手机屏幕小声念叨着，喉咙莫名的干涩感让他忍不住吞了吞口水。他像是意识到了什么，却选择了心照不宣。

年轻人玩得还真是……野啊。

“下次做爱直接给老家伙开视频吧？”关了手机将其丢回床头柜，雷庵伏在王马身上窃窃私语着，顺便在他耳朵上咬了一口。“我到时候多拍点儿特写，让他看看你是怎么被我操成只会浪叫的母狗的……哈哈。”

现在王马并不想搭理伏在自己背上的那个混蛋玩意儿。双臂刚刚得以解脱的他现在只想安静地闭上眼睛调整呼吸，并且将自己的神智从描摹雷庵阴茎形状的淫念中拽回来。

然后脖子上猝不及防的紧缚感再次打断了他的理智重连。

妈的，还没完了。

“听说窒息可以带来成倍性快感，但是这玩意儿稍有不慎就会让人死翘翘……”言语间，雷庵的双手贴着汗湿的背脊一路上滑，最终环上了王马的脖子。“所以，要不要试试看啊，王马？”

听到魔人突然唤了他的名字，王马的身体冷不防像过电一般抖了一下，他能感觉到魔人的手正慢慢收紧，指甲也随之下陷。

“你想弄死我……就……直说……呃！”

“我尽量手下留情♡”

后入式不能看到王马做爱时的淫荡表情的确有点遗憾，但是和酣畅淋漓的征服感比起来，那点儿遗憾倒也不算什么了。“屁股至于夹得那么紧吗？我还没用力掐呢！”雷庵挺起身调了调姿势，在确定好手部的最佳着力点后，他的下体又恢复活力。

缺氧让王马本就半梦半醒的意识陷入了更深的混沌，他开始觉得自己的体重正在变得发虚发飘，连雷庵那打夯一般的抽插都渐渐变得不真实。他曾尝试从喉咙中挤出只言片语，结果却连一声轻飘飘的呻吟都难以倾泄，只能是干张着嘴望向前方，任涎液流淌，任目光涣散，任身体渐渐麻木地像个没有生命的人偶。

说来这种感觉并不陌生——心跳渐弱到中止的那几分钟，他的意识也是如这般从清醒陷入模糊，再由模糊陷入幻觉，最终从幻觉走向幻灭。

王马已经将生杀权完全交给了雷庵，坠入地狱还是升往天堂，全在他一念之间。

窒息带来的痛苦同样给肉体带来了美妙的强直反应。雷庵的抽插逐渐变得沉重而吃力，他能感觉出来王马的小穴正比以往绞得更紧，简直就是要把他的阴茎完全锁在里面难舍难分。“嘶……我都快要被你夹射了。”视线落在自己死死掐着王马脖子的那双手，雷庵微微眯起眼睛，他开始忍不住在脑海中幻想起杀死王马的一百种可能。掌心之下就是跳动的颈动脉，指尖所及之处就是颈椎骨，不需要费多大力气，只要他那双手收得再紧一点儿，或者顺时针用力一拧，他就可以让王马瞬间断气。

这可是千载难逢的机会。只一瞬便能一雪前耻，只一瞬他就能终结重生的「阿修罗」，没有什么比这更痛快的事情了！

可是他并不打算这么做。

就这么弄死实在是太过无趣，爱人嘛，还是互相折磨才能其乐无穷。

“下一次再杀死你吧！这一次，先去天堂。”

“呃啊……！！！”

雷庵放开双手的刹那，大量的空气涌入王马的鼻口，一种“死而复生”的超脱感让他感受到了前所未有的愉悦。解放感与性快感交织成无与伦比的极乐，王马毫不吝啬地从口中释放出淫猥的媚叫，然后浑身痉挛着从充血的阴茎中喷出清亮的液体，将身下的床单晕出一片羞耻的水渍。受到失禁带来的强刺激，王马的小穴骤然收缩，肉襞将阴茎紧紧包裹，这一夹让雷庵也爽得欲仙欲死，最后索性抓着王马的胳膊，让自己憋了许久的阴茎抵着他最敏感的前列腺跳动着射了精。

“呼……”享受了一小会儿性爱的余温后，雷庵长舒一口气，接着将自己的阴茎从王马的身体里缓缓退了出来。王马对这种结合似乎还有点恋恋不舍，在雷庵拔出阴茎时甚至还缩了缩穴肉以求挽留，当然在雷庵抽离之后，他的小穴就只会孤零零地张合着淌出新鲜的精液了。

发现王马没有反应，雷庵好奇地凑上前抓着头发把他脑袋拉起来查看。目光发直，眼瞳上翻，面颊潮红，完完全全就是一副被操到失神的样子，再翻过身一看，王马歪在一边的阴茎竟然还在淌着尿滴。“不是吧，竟然爽成这样，果然是货真价实的母狗！”又是狂妄至极的笑声，雷庵抬起手扇了几下王马的脸，确定这家伙是真的爽到失去意识之后，他像是事不关己一样起身离开了那张凌乱的床，然后拿起床头柜上放着的瓶装水补充水分。

谁说这是结束了？

一记重踢落在小腿肚，雷庵不可思议地瞪大眼睛，身体因那一踢而向后重重倒去。头颅九十度砸上地面，雷庵吃痛地闭上眼，等到他从短暂的脑震荡中缓过来，刚才还趴在床上动弹不得的“母狗”早已将全身重量压在了他身上，并且如出一辙地用双手掐住了他脖子。

“现在是我的回合。”

突然的一转攻势给了雷庵一个措手不及，但是看到王马脸上的得意笑容，他反而忍不住笑出声，还假惺惺地装成投降的样子露出一副戏谑的表情。

“尽管放马过来。”

【End.】

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢的话请留个kudo或者评论一下谢谢(´ฅω•ฅ｀)！


End file.
